


You lost your Queen but you still have me

by BipBop_SadRobot



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Angry Sex, Chess, F/M, GFE, Handcuffs, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Slow Burn, Teasing, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipBop_SadRobot/pseuds/BipBop_SadRobot
Summary: You've been playing chess with your girlfriend for some time and she's had enough of you wining every game. Now you have to make it up to her.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 7





	You lost your Queen but you still have me

**Author's Note:**

> **To the performer:**  
>  \- Who are you? A bubbly girlfriend that just wanted to spend some quality sexy time with her boyfriend. Instead you got to play chess.
> 
> \- Relationship with other characters? He's your boyfriend.
> 
> \- Notation?  
> # → Lines that start with "#" refer to ambient sounds.  
> [ ] → Everything in between "[ ]" are descriptions of things the characters are doing and/or feeling.
> 
> \- Others:  
> Even if it's not explicitly mentioned, improv is greatly encouraged! Also, I realize the chess narration may be a little bit boring to some so feel free to spice that up as well, or just remove it entirely but then it kind of misses the point...  
> Apart from the sfx already written on the script, each time a move is mentioned it'd be nice if there was a sound accompanying it. Bonus points if there are different sounds for captures. Of course though, these are optional!
> 
> This script is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/BipBop_SadRobot. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community here on reddit only, and only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to, production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

[Queen takes Pawn.]

Checkmate? What?

But I can kill your Que- oh Bishop, right.

And I can’t move here because…? 

The Rook. Of course!

And if I move… here…?

Ugh don’t laugh at me!

But you always win!

Oh, am I learning? Really?

You’re straight-up fucking me up every game!

So I blundered my Queen…? Oh, I didn’t notice that.

Thank you very much…

… you mean that? It was a good game?

[Sigh.] Alright…

No! Fuck no I don’t want to play again today!

[Pieces clack on the board as he puts them back in place.]

[Whispering.] Well… maybe… 

I’m not looking at you in any way!

But… you’re right… 

I was thinking something fun… 

You told me you can play blindfolded right?

Yes?

Okay, if you play blindfolded I’ll play again.

[Confused.] Tell you the moves?

Can’t you just imagine them? [Laughing.] Use your brain!

Yes, I was joking silly.

Alright, I’ll go get the blindfold.

[You open the wardrobe and you dig around the clothes for a blindfold and a pair of cuffs.]

You’re done? Good!

[You quickly blindfold him. Blindfold sound effects (??)]

You can’t see anything right? 

Good!

[Chuckling.] Of course, I got our actual blindfold what else am I supposed to use!

Yep, ready! Should I throw the coin?

What do you mean your white?

Yeah I know you’re blindfolded but… 

Well, if you ask nicely…

Ugh… I can’t say no when you use that tone…

But, alright, you can be white.

[Teasing.] Oh my, look at you getting all serious.

Are you… visualizing the board? [Chuckling.]

You look good…

[Annoyed.] Ugh! d4, seriously? You know I hate that… 

Yes I know we practised this, d5.

Of course c4… e6…?

Knight f3, Knight f6…

Sure attack my Knight, Bishop b4, check. Boom. 

Knight c3… Hmm… 

Oh, yes! h6.

Come on, take my Knight.

Bishop f4 really, don’t wanna take my Knight?

Okay well… 

[You stand up.]

Here, give me your hands and… 

[Cuffs click.] 

Yep, I just cuffed your hands behind the chair.

That way you won’t knock down any pieces accidentally. [Giggling as you sit back down.]

And also… Now you can’t push away my feet when I do… [You start rubbing your feet on his crotch.] … this~

[Teasing.] I hope I’m not distracting you… I’m just getting comfortable… 

Can you blame me?

Your crotch is a very comfy place for my foot.

Still trying to focus? 

[Slightly annoyed.] Okay… Knight d7.

Too passive? If you don’t want me to kick your dick you better shut it.

You move your Pawn to e3, I castle.

[Annoyed.] Oh my god… yes I’ve castled right!

[You kick him under the table.]

I didn’t kick you that hard come on…

Stop complaining and play! 

Bishop takes Knight. With check. Boom.

Pawn takes Bishop… Then Pawn takes Pawn.

Maybe it’s on c4 maybe it’s not. 

[You rub your foot on his crotch again.] Here, I’ll rub this a bit so it’s easier for you to remember.

c6 now.

[Teasing.] Oh castling, are you scared?

b5… Aggressive you say? 

[Whispering.] I’ll show you aggressive…

Come on, move. 

Yes Bishop b3 is safe… dammit… 

I guess I’ll bring my other foot and make sure blood does not go to your brain.

Bishop b7.

[Laughing.] We can stop if you feel like you can’t conce-

Queen d3 you say… 

Hmm… e5.

Bishop c2? Ha! Thanks for the other Bishop.

[Laughing.] Queen h7 is not mate.

No it’s not.

I know I can’t take your Queen with my King but I can take her with my Knight.

The Knight on f6?

Oh yes there is.

One on f6 and the other one on d7.

Yes, that was the other Knight moving.

I should have told you? 

Oh I’m sooo sorry… Maybe you should have asked?

See, it’s your fault. Which means it’s fair play. [Chucking.]

So… Knight takes Queen.

You know what to do when you lose your Queen like that…

Come on, I’m bad but I can win up a Queen *and* a Bishop.

Oh are you sure I can’t?

[You tip his King.] Oops.

Yep, that was your King.

You resigned.

[You walk up to him and pull down his pants, throwing them across the room.]

Game over darling.

And now that I have you like this…

Ugh shut it. [You kiss him.]

[Sloppy kisses.]

I might as well use you a bit right? [More sloppy kisses.]

I’m needy you say? We’ve been playing chess for two fucking hours babe!

And you seem completely unable to catch my VERY obvious signals so now… you’re gonna make it up to me.

Oh yes you are. I’m going to sit on your lap… 

[Whispering.] And grind myself against you… 

[Teasing.] Oh yes, I took my pants off some minutes ago, sorry you didn’t see.

[You continue grinding and teasing as you talk seductively. Mix in whispers and moans as you see fit.]

Can you feel that? My warm, fucking soaking cunt under my panties rubbing against your boxers, teasing that hard cock of yours?

We could have been fucking like rabbits for two hours and now we barely have 20 minutes… 

Oh poor you… bucking up against me? You want this right?

You want my tight pussy to squeeze that cock? 

Yeah? That sounds good, doesn’t it?

I’d fucking tease you so badly if we had time… oh I’d make you BEG like a needy bitch… 

[As you pull down his underwear.] But I guess I’ll just have to use this dick as my toy.

Look at it throbbing right under me… fuck… 

I’ll just pull my panties to the side and… [You slip down onto his cock.]

[Improvise needy and aggressive moans/grunts as you speak.]

Aahh… feels good doesn’t it?

[You bounce on him with each word.] Feels. Fucking. Good. Doesn’t. It?

Fuck yes it does. 

So… next fucking time…

You want to play chess for. Two. Fucking. Hours…

Think about this…

Think about me bouncing on your cock… 

[Increasing the pace.] Fucking ravaging myself on your cock as I…

Fuck… As I leak all over your lap…

Shut up!

No! You don’t get to fucking see.

You don’t get to fucking touch.

You sit here, shut up, and take it.

Don’t you fucking beg…

[Stopping.] I’ll get the gag if you don’t shut up.

[Slowly grinding back and forth again.] That’s right. 

You’re fucking lucky I let you moan.

[Back to aggressive fucking.]

Buck up against me while I ride you come on.

Do some fucking work.

That’s right… fuck that’s right…

I can feel you so deep inside of me… Oh god…

That’s right keep bucking. 

Don’t fucking stop.

Buck like the desperate animal you are come on.

[You slam your hands against his chest with a grunt.]

This cock is fucking mine you understand?

Fucking say it.

Exactly, MY cock.

[Transition from aggressive fucking to angry fucking.]

And next time I want you to fucking stick this piece of meat inside of me.

You better not fucking make me wait.

I take this cock whenever I fucking please.

Wherever I fucking need.

And however I fucking want it.

Because it’s MINE.

Now stop fucking bucking…

[You slam your hands on his chest again.]

What did I say!?

Fuck… Let me just slide out for a second…

Don’t you open your mouth.

Good… Now I’ll turn around, lean back against you and… [Moan.] 

Slide it back in…

That’s good… Now, one arm around your head… The other one on my clit…

Fuck me. 

What the fuck is this fuck me I said!

[Improvise more needy and aggressive moans/grunts as you speak. Higher pitch.]

Fuck yes! That’s it! 

Oh fuck that’s it don’t you fucking stop.

Don’t you fucking stop until I cum.

Oh fuck you’re pressing on all the right spots…

No! You don’t fucking cum until I do!

I can feel you twitch don’t you dare…

Don’t you fucking dare or I swear I’ll grab your balls and fucking pop them.

That’s it, don’t slow down. Be a good fucking toy and keep fucking me.

[Improvise to orgasm. Ideas:

“Fuck yes, fuck yes, keep doing that come on fuck...”

“Don’t fucking slow down I’m so fucking close...”

“Oh god I’m gonna fucking cum on your cock.”

“Yes! Yes! Fuck I’m cumming! Keep fucking me as I cum keep fuckiiiing me.”]

[Deep breaths. It lasts for a while.]

Oh fuck… [You rest your body against his.]

[More deeps breaths.]

Fuck I needed that…

[Laughing.] God fucking dammit I can still feel you twitching inside… 

No… you’re not gonna get to cum today… 

[You lean back and kiss him.] Shut up.

[Small pause.]

Okay… I’ll take the blindfold off don’t leave your eyes open…

[Giggling.] Well hello there.

[As you kiss him.] If we go to the shower now we should still arrive in time for your tournament.

Oh god… and I have to do something about those marks on your wrists…

Baby you really did it this time… [You uncuff him.]

Oh well, long sleeves it is… 

[Laughing.] Just, be careful not to flash the bruises when you move your pieces.

[While kissing.] Come on, shower and back to winning.

[With a small chuckle.] That’s right baby, make your Queen proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Fills:  
> u/Evening_Awareness689:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/lkx734/f4m_you_lost_your_queen_but_you_still_have_me/


End file.
